You have got to be Kidding me
by Yasmine1
Summary: After Kagome leaves, Inuyasha and the gang are attacked by a strange demon. what does she find when she comes back? Baby Inuyasha, baby Miroku and adult Shippo. will they be able to find this demon to reverse the spell or will they have to stay as kids? P
1. Default Chapter

You have got to be Kidding me!  
  
Author: Yasmine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, they are only being tortured for your amusement under my author powers! Please enjoy!  
  
Summary: After a hard weekend of searching for Naruko and other pieces of the jewel, Kagome returns to her home. But what happens when she is gone and Inuyasha and company are attacked by a demon that can change ages? And what happens when Kagome returns to find baby versions of her friends? Find out in You have got to be Kidding me!  
  
  
  
Chapter one, I'm soo tired!  
  
  
  
Kagome stretched out her long back in hopes to get the tension out of it. Running her hands through her long black hair before getting up to get cleaned for the day. Beside her Shippo slept drooling on their pillow and talking about yelling rabbits, while Miroku lay in a corner after being tied up from his late night attempts to touch Kagome while she slept. Shaking her head she went into the bathroom that was down the hall. Once again Miroku claimed that there was a dark presence over the shrine, to get them a nice place to sleep, Inuyasha complained about this the whole time, but Kagome promised that when she returned they would sleep outside for him. He seemed to take that as a good answer.  
  
As she walked as just happened to look outside to see Inuyasha picking his feet in the near by tree. He was concentrating very hard, so just for kicks she stopped at the window to get a better glance at him.  
  
" Oh my Gosh! SIT BOY!"  
  
BAM  
  
Kagome walked to the bathroom giggling, while a very angry Inuyasha picked himself from off of the ground, his body now very dirty from the mud that lie the tree. Mumbling about stupid girls he stormed into the little shrine to hear Kagome in the tub. Looking around he noticed that neither of the guys was awake so he took this as a chance to annoy Kagome through the screen of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey! Kagome, when are you going to get out of the tub? Other people have to get in there you know!"  
  
"Shut-up Inuyasha! I just got in here! and why are you in here anyway, you never take a bath to began with!"  
  
"What? Yes I do!"  
  
"I don't know, you smell awfully earthy. Thought you'd take a mud bath today?"  
  
Inuyasha cursed his slow brain after a snappy comeback didn't come. Kagome giggled loudly and it woke the other two. Both a bit grouchy they watched while Kagome and Inuyasha yelled back and forth through the screen of the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up! The sooner you get out of there, the sooner you can go home!" Inuyasha yelled, feeling very smug while folding his arms over his chest.  
  
The door flew open as a fuming Kagome stomped out of the bathroom. Her hair was practically standing on end. It looked like steam was coming out of her ears, as she glared Inuyasha in the face. Shippo thought this would be the best time to get out of the shrine, so pulling a scared Miroku by his hair, after untying him, they got out. They stood on the lawn and heard all sorts of screaming. Next thing they know Inuyasha is running out of the shrine with his hair standing straight away from his head and his skin was whiter than his hair. His face looked like it had been blown really hard then stuck that way and his ears twitched madly. Shippo tried his hardest not to laugh but it was becoming hard.  
  
"She said that she will come out when she is ready, and that if I ever say I want her to leave again, she will personally neuter me!"  
  
All guys made funny faces and watched Kagome walk out of the shrine as if nothing happened. She smiled at Inuyasha, who had now hid behind a rather big rock. Praying that she didn't see him, but not getting his wish as she called him to her.  
  
"Come one Inuyasha, I have to get back to my world, I have a test next week and I need to study!"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to here, trying to save his dignity, which he had lost a while ago, by taking his sweet time to get to her. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked towards the well that would take her back to her own time frame. She smiled to herself while she held Shippo in her arms, Miroku walking beside her and Inuyasha walking slowly behind them. It didn't take them long to get to the well, and after saying her goodbyes she told them to be good and that she would see them in a week. Disappearing in the well the guys just stood there and watched her disappear, until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.  
  
"NARUKO!"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you three from saying goodbye to your precious Kagome, but me and my minion here wants to give something to you. Eclipse! Attack!"  
  
The thing was Hugh, it had long fangs and was drooling everywhere. It had to be a giant cat or a saber tooth tiger or something. But whatever it was it started to hum, swaying to the rhythm that it was making. It's yellow eyes closed while the melody floated on the air towards them. Having never encountered a demon of this kind, they didn't know what to do. The music hit them full force, and one by one they each dropped to the ground asleep. Eclipse stopped his song and ran over to Naruko. Naruko smiled at him and disappeared leaving the three guys unconscious on the ground.  
  
An hour must have past while they lie there, harmless, until Shippo woke up. He pushed his long hair out of his eyes. while his long tail swished in front of his face. Holding his aching head he didn't notice that it took him longer to stand, or that his feet was a bit longer than usual. Sighing he looked around to see if there was any demons standing there. Upon finding none he turned to see how Miroku and Inuyasha was, only to find a mean looking baby with long white hair and a laughing baby that was pointing at the mean looking one. Turning away from them to look for the others, two and two finally came together. He looked at his hands to see that they were indeed very large, and looking at the two babies he realized was Inuyasha and Miroku. Sighing to himself he went to pull apart the white hair baby that had a hold of the other's throat.  
  
"This is going to be a long week."  
  
So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think. I can also be reached at my email address. ebonysky1@yahoo.com. 


	2. Chapter two

You have got to be Kidding me!  
  
Author: Yasmine  
  
Email: ebonysky1@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company. Sue me and you will get nothing but this old computer, a couple of packs of Ramen and maybe a couple of CDs. So trust me when I say that you should not sue me.  
  
Summary: After a hard weekend of searching for Naraku and other pieces of the jewel, Kagome returns to her home. But what happens when she is gone and Inuyasha and company are attacked by a demon that can change ages? And what happens when Kagome returns to find baby versions of her friends? Find out in You have got to be Kidding me!  
  
Chapter two Why me?  
  
Shippo sighed in a defeated sort of way. His eyes searched the horizon for any sign of a grown up, or a woman. Whom ever he could find that would be able to help him in his darkest hour. His big brown eyes squinted towards the sun; well at least until the sun blinded him, then he looked to the ground in pain. He stood up to his full height of 6 ft 5, which he really never thought he would ever get that tall. His tail was long and slim, not as bushy as he had assumed it would be when he had grown. Telling from his appearance, he had to be about 20 years old or about to reach 20. He wasn't sure, nor did he care. The wind began to pick up a bit, blowing his rather long brown hair all over the place.  
  
"Where is my ribbon? Damn! This hair is getting on my nerves!"  
  
Turning around he looked down at the predicament that he was in. Two of the cutest babies you would ever want to see sat on the grass kicking each other. For some reason, and for the life of him he didn't know why, but he couldn't help staring in awe at how adorable these two babies were. Even though he knew for a fact that they were less than adorable in their adult sizes. Sighing again, he seems to be doing that a lot lately, he walked over to the babies and forced them apart again.  
  
"Could you guys please stop? I have to figure out a way to take care of you while Kagome is away. But I can't find anyone around so I guess I'm going to have to take care of the three of us until we can find someone to help. The first thing I think We should do is see how much you two can do, so lets see if either of you can talk."  
  
Inuyasha who still had his arms folded over his chest, grabbed a hold of Miroku's hair and pulled really hard. Smirking he let it go after Miroku began to cry, then began to giggle to himself before he saw the stern look on Shippo's face.  
  
"That wasn't nice Inuyasha! You know better than to do that. Would you like it if he did that to you?" Shippo glanced at the moaning Miroku and tired hard not to laugh at his expression.  
  
"No." Inuyasha frowned. Such a scary thought.  
  
"Ok then, what is your name and how old are you?" Shippo leaned over a rock while watching the two intensely.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha and I'm one and a half years old. I'm half demon!" Inuyasha smiled between a couple baby teeth.  
  
"My name is Miroku and I'm two. HA HA Inuyasha is younger than me!" Miroku blew a wet and soggy raspberry at Inuyasha, which in turn caused Inuyasha to throw a pile of mud in his face.  
  
They were fighting again.  
  
Shippo just rolled over onto his back, a frown placed on his beautiful face. Suddenly the foulest smell he had ever encountered reached his nose. The sheer force of it was enough to catch him so off guard that he nearly fainted. Jumping up he looked around the field that they were in. It smelled like rotten bodies, or burning flesh. One of those really horrid smells that you just can't place, but you know that it must be bad.  
  
Turning around wildly he looked everywhere for what he thought was a dangerous foe, only to find the two babies giggling at him. Holding his nose closed he went to pick up the babies, but upon getting closer found that the smell got worst.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! NO! NO! I REFUSE!"  
  
Shippo glared at the offending odor. That horrid smell was coming from one of these babies. Holding his nose firmly he walked over to the two kids, placing a glare on his face which would have made Naraku proud, he stooped down to their level.  
  
"Which one of you poo pooed?"  
  
"I sowwy!" Inuyasha smiled weakly at Shippo, while Miroku laughed hard.  
  
Shippo frowned at looked to the sky.  
  
"WHY ME!!!!!!!"  
*****TBC *****  
  
Sorry this took so long to come out, but I kind of got onto another story at a different site and I put all my attention on that one. But I promise to keep this one updated on a regular basis so that you guys don't kill me. So you know what to do, REVIEW!!!! Thank you and see ya in the next chapter. 


	3. chapter three

You have got to be kidding me  
  
Author: Yasmine  
  
E-mail: ebonysky1@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Darn! Anyway I have no money, so you would be stupid to sue me, cause you would get.. * looks in pocket* five cents, an old coupon for a Big Mac, a piece of lint, and a button. See told ya! Enjoy the story!  
  
Summary: After a long weekend of searching for Shikon Shards, Kagome has opted to go home. But while she is away Naraku has attacked and changed the ages of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou. How will Shippou deal with the two babies? Between changing diapers and stopping fights his work is cut out for him. Stay tuned to the next installment of You Have Got To Be Kidding Me.  
  
Chapter three Bath Time  
  
Shippou frowned deeply to himself as he carried a kicking and screaming Inuyasha by his hair towards the river. Miroku followed behind, with his small hands over his nose and giggling often.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have got to stop wiggling, it makes the smell worst!"  
  
"NO! Let me down! I wanna go play! No I wanna go get that Nawaku!"  
  
The river shimmered with the sun's rays, while fish of every kind swam under its currents. Miroku immediately ran over and began playing in the water, forgetting to take his clothes off. Meanwhile Shippou had some how managed to get Inuyasha to take his clothes off, only to have him running around in circles naked under Shippou's feet.  
  
"INUYASHA! STOP! I NEED TO WASH YOU, INUYASHA COME BACK HERE! INUYASHA? COME HERE NOW! HEY DON'T PICK THAT UP.. HEY PUT THAT DOWN!"  
  
A loud smack is heard on the air, followed by grunting and screams.  
  
"INUYASHA WHY DID YOU HIT HIM? INUYASHA COME HERE NOW!"  
  
Shippou ran after Inuyasha, who had somehow grabbed a hold of Miroku's staff and beat him over the head with it, was now screaming because Miroku had hit Inuyasha in the face with the Tetsusaiga's sheath. Unfortunately the sword was still inside at the time. As Shippou tried to pull apart the struggling boys, a pair of golden eyes watched in amusement.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, is that little boy not Inuyasha your hanyou brother?"  
  
Jaken looked on across the river and watched the antics of the older man, holding a blacked hair boy while his foot was on Inuyasha's face. He might have laughed if the situation was not so weird and confusing. He looked to his master for an answer, only to find the biggest smile he had ever seen on that man's face.  
  
"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama? Are you ok?"  
  
"Jaken. I haven't seen that side of my little brother since we were younger. Look at him, he acts just like I acted as a child."  
  
Sesshomaru reached a long nailed hand into his kimono to pull out a faded and ripped picture of him as a child. He looked the same as he did now, only shorter. Beside him stood a little Inuyasha who had a finger in his mouth. It was a cute picture, if Jaken didn't know how these two people really act towards each other.  
  
"Don't you see, we used to be ok with each other. But now we can't get along. It's cause Dad took me out and not him. From then on he has hated me. I tried telling him that we didn't really go to the circus, we were burying his pet hamster Iyo, but he doesn't believe me."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You guys don't get along cause your dad took you to bury his dead hamster? Ya'll got issues! I'm leaving!"  
  
Jaken threw the two-headed staff down and walked away. Sesshomaru looked like he was gonna cry, then he shrugged and floated across the water to Shippou. Shippou, was now completely wet, his brown hair fell all over his face, he had a couple of scratches over his cheeks and his tail was fluffed up. He looked like he was about to kill Inuyasha who was running up a tree with Miroku's staffing in his mouth.  
  
"INUYASHA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"No you are not!"  
  
Shippou turned to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother standing beside Miroku. Somehow Miroku had found some chocolate and was eating it like he needed it to breath. Shippou just frowned even further.  
  
"Sessie? Help me! Shippou is trying to make me take a bath! Tell him that Daddy will be angry at him cause he likes to take a bath with me."  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha. I'll make Shippou stop. Shippou, I am taking Inuyasha with me. Until you can find a way to fix him he will stay with me."  
  
"Whatever, take him!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the tree, threw the staff at Miroku's head, which hit him and made him cry, grabbed Tetsusaiga and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. Then in a flash of light they disappeared. Shippou looked to Miroku.  
  
"I thought they hated each other?"  
  
"Shippou, I have to go poop. no I already did. Will you change me?"  
  
Shippou turned towards the sky.  
  
"WHY ME??????"  
  
TBC 


	4. chapter four

You have got to be Kidding me  
  
Author: Yasmine  
  
Email: ebonysky1@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha. he would be happy living with his brother. And they would do happy things together, while running around without a shirt. HEHEHE in my world no body wears shirts in Inuyasha, except for the girls. cause I don't float that way. Anyhoo. On with the story.  
  
Summary: While Kagome's away, Shippou will play.. with infant Miroku and Inuyasha? What in the? Naraku has changed Shippou, Miroku, and Inuyasha's ages. Now Shippou has to deal with diapers, biting hanyous, chocolate appearing out of nowhere, whiny Inuyasha and featuring Brotherly Sesshomaru. Stay tuned for more fun in You have got to be Kidding me!  
  
Chapter four Fate decides to scar Inuyasha to adulthood  
  
" Hey Sessie? When is daddy coming home? And where are mommy and Auntie B? Auntie promised she would teach me how to do blood claws by ripping out my own heart. I told her that it might hurt, but she said don't worry about it."  
  
"Inuyasha be quiet one second, I want to finish this before Jaken comes."  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at his brother, his arms stretched out from his sides cause the frills of the dress would wrinkle. Sesshomaru, smiled up at Inuyasha, pins sticking out of his mouth as he pinned the bows to the dress.  
  
"Sessie? Why am I wearing a dress again?"  
  
"Because I always wanted to put my dress on you since I was younger. your figure was always better than mine. And plus Daddy will be so proud of you"  
  
"But Sessie, dad said you have to stop putting girly things on me."  
  
"Well Dad is dead so who cares what he says. now hop down and put on my matching high heels so that I can introduce you to my friends."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand and walked into a brightly lit room. Inuyasha had to shield his eyes because of how bright the room was. Looking around he felt Sesshomaru dragging him towards a table, six people sat around the table, though he couldn't make out their faces because the light shined directly behind them.  
  
'One of those big people kinda look like daddy.. Maybe that is daddy.'  
  
"DADDY!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled from Sesshomaru's hand to run towards the silhouette that looked like his father in human form. He fell on his lap laughing in joy only to feel that his father's lap is very soft. A look of confusion slipped over his face when he looked up and saw a giant teddy bear.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!! SESSIE!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around the table and saw three more giant teddy bears, a giraffe, and a giant Betsy Wetsy Doll dressed in a horrible looking pink and sea green dress. That made Inuyasha run from the table only to run right into Sesshomaru.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you screaming about?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood in front of Inuyasha wearing a matching copy of Betsy's dress, he wore a ton of make-up, badly put on, and big hoop earrings that were sliding off cause they were clip-ons.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Suddenly a poof of smoke went up around Inuyasha filling the room with a cloud of green smoke. Sesshomaru waved through the smoke, trying to clear it away so that he could see what happened to his brother.. After all he was wearing his childhood dress.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What the hell am I wearing?"  
  
"Inuyasha? I-Is that you?"  
  
The smoke cleared to show a half naked Inuyasha at his correct age. The dress Sesshomaru had on him was hanging around his shoulders in shreds; thankfully it was covering his bits and pieces. He had the oddest look on his face, having forgotten that he was a child. But then he looked up and saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH."  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't. you have to understand that... I"  
  
Inuyasha ran from Sesshomaru's house, tears streaming down his face as he ran with the wind, the dress falling from his body showing his butt as he ran. Inside Sesshomaru sat down at the chair with the rest of the stuffed dolls. A sneer on his face.  
  
"He didn't even have tea with us first!"  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter five

You Have Got to be Kidding me  
  
Author: Yasmine1  
  
Email: ebonysky1@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. If I did he would be running around naked more often, and his brother would be forced to wear a G-string all day long despite the constant wedgies.  
  
Summary: While Kagome's away, Shippou will play.. with infant Miroku and Inuyasha? What in the? Naraku has changed Shippou, Miroku, and Inuyasha's ages. Now Shippou has to deal with Singing Mushrooms, Blue and yellow Polka dotted Kirara, Appearance of Miroku abusive and horny Sango, Betsy Wetsy is Pregnant? And Fatherly Sesshomaru. Stay tuned for more fun in You have got to be Kidding me!  
  
Chapter Five New Surprises! Miroku has an extra arm under his clothes  
  
Shippou stared into Miroku's eyes, Miroku stared back. Shippou's left eyelid started to twitch, Miroku smiled. Shippou glared, Miroku lifted his hand.  
  
POOF  
  
"HAHAHAA I knew that chocolate appeared from you! Give me your hand right now!"  
  
Miroku handed Shippou his right hand as he ate the chocolate in his left. it once again was all over his face. Shippou stared at the offered hand, there in the center was the beginning of a hole, but when he touched it only chocolate came out. Just as he was pressing down on it to produce more chocolate, a very VERY naked Inuyasha ran up to him. Very much out of breath and very much out of clothes.  
  
"Who in the Hell are you?" Inuyasha screamed, his mind still on his brother made him chuckle again.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. Life with Sesshomaru not go so well?"  
  
""Who are you and why do you know my name? Oh I know! NARAKU!!!! FIGHT ME NOW!" Inuyasha pulled out from nowhere, meaning out of his butt, the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Shippou turned towards the naked Inuyasha and smiled at him. His fangs a lot longer now than they were, and his tail fluffed up behind him. He walked over to Inuyasha, now as tall as him and smacked him in the back of his head.  
  
"Inuyasha you are so stupid! Do I smell like Naraku? No! Who do I smell like?"  
  
"You kind smell like Shippou.. Oh God did you eat my friend? You evil demon! How could you eat that small fox demon? WHY??? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?? ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"What's going on? Inuyasha? Why are you naked?" Sango appeared out of nowhere too.. which means she came out of Inuyasha's butt.  
  
"Where did you come from Sango?" Shippou leered at the sudden entrance of his friend.  
  
"Well I got sent to this world where everything smells really bad, and it is run by bacteria and it is kinda muscular and flat. Actually I do think it was Inuyasha's butt." She pulled a piece of something out of her hair, but I'm not going to tell you what it was.  
  
Sango walked over to Shippou and smiled at him. Her eyes were undressing him the entire time. Then she turned to Inuyasha who was now making Miroku make chocolate appear, then he started to scratch the back of his head with his foot and cleaning himself.. Which was very disturbing at that moment. Shaking her head she turned back towards Shippou and pushed him up against a tree.  
  
"So big boy, what is your name?" Sango's hand slid up his side and rested on his chest. Shippou just stared at her.  
  
"Its me Shippou, Nark changed our ages.. Well at least Miroku and mine. Inuyasha changed in the last chapter. Sango aren't you dating Miroku? I mean he is sitting over there and you haven't once said anything to him. Plus where is Kirara?" Shippou pulled Sango's hand from out of his hair and her mouth off of his chest. Making her latch on harder.  
  
"Miroku who? I don't see him. And Kirara is over there by the tree." Sango pulled a whip out of nowhere... Which was out of Inuyasha's butt again, and wrapped it around the running Shippou.  
  
"AHHHHHH! Someone help me!"  
  
"I'LL HELP YOU!!!!! FOR I AM SESSHOMARU! AND NO PERSON CAN DEFEAT ME!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving and looked at the tall man that sat on top of a blue and yellow polka dotted creature. He wore a bright puke green outfit with a cheap towel around his neck and his hair in pigtails. Behind him sat a giant doll with curly blond hair and a Hugh inflated belly. Inuyasha stopped licking himself, Miroku stopped running from Sango who had finally saw him and was kicking him into the air like a football between trying to keep a struggling Shippou under her new hypnotic powers.  
  
"Oh my God!" Everyone said at once.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped off the polka dotted animal which than shrank and hopped over toward Sango. It was Kirara. He was still blue and yellow, just smaller. Sesshomaru then picked up the Hugh Betsy Wetsy doll and stood her up.. Or at least tried to stand her up. The weight of her belly made her fall over and he had to keep picking her up. Finally she was standing up, with his help, and he walked over like he hadn't taken thirty minutes trying to get her to stand.  
  
"Inuyasha I was very angry that you didn't stay. But now that I am here I can tell you the good news."  
  
"What good news?" Inuyasha stared oddly around him, looking for a possible way to run if necessary.  
  
"You are going to be an uncle.. Betsy and me are having a baby. I wanted to tell you at the tea party, but you just left so soon. Then you reverted back to your old age and I wasn't sure if you would return so I had to come find you."  
  
"LOOK AT THAT GIRL WITH THE DAISY DUKES ON! I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT THAT GIRL WITH THE DAISY DUKES ON. EVERYBODY!!! DON'T WANT NO SHORT SHORT MAN. OH ME SO HORNY, OH ME SO HORNY, OH ME SO HORNY ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME!"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely family thing, but where is that loud music coming from?" Shippou asked from out of the tree where Sango was standing underneath with a wedding dress on. He was currently pushing her down the tree as she tried to climb it.  
  
"Oh that is my theme song singers, look they fit in my pocket." Sesshomaru then pulled out six very small and ugly mushrooms.  
  
"WE REPRESENT THE LOLLIPOP KIDS THE LOLLIPOP KIDS THE LOLLIPOP KIDS! WE REPRESENT THE LOLLIPOP KIDS, MAN MY ASS HURTS!"  
  
"HEY! No cursing around my lovely wife and future mother of my kid. Hold on.. What is that baby? Your water broke. You are going into labor?"  
  
Suddenly, and quite unexpected. And I should know I am writing it, a gooey substance fell from behind the giant Betsy Wetsy doll. Sesshomaru dropped his wife and grabbed the gooey red blob of whatever. Smiling very wide he turned to the people his brother had befriended.  
  
"It's a boy!"  
  
"Oh my God. I'm gonna barf!" Inuyasha doubled over, just to be surrounded by a poof of pink smoke. Once it cleared he was back at his child age of 2.  
  
"Hey everybody! I'm back!"  
  
Everyone once again turned to see Kagome standing there, with her bike in one hand and her book bag in the other.  
  
"Hey where is Inuyasha? And Shippou and Miroku? Sango, where did they go?"  
  
"Hey Kagome. the funniest thing. You are so gonna laugh when you hear this. You see I think Naraku did something bad. You see this is Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou right here." Sango laughed nervously.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
TBC 


End file.
